Modern process plants (e.g., petroleum refining plants, food processing plants, chemical processing plants, etc.) include a vast array of process control devices (e.g., valves, valve actuators, pumps, agitators, motors, rotating equipment, turbines, sensors, etc.). During normal operation of the process plant, the process control devices operate in a normal mode. Other times (e.g., during abnormal process plant conditions), the process control devices may experience a trip condition.
Known process control devices, methods and systems do not allow a user to manually reset only a device that was tripped, using a pushbutton or local control panel, while allowing other devices to automatically reset. Furthermore, known process control devices, methods and systems to not allow a user to perform a timed synchronized plant start-up, while preserving an ability to manually reset the device that was tripped using a pushbutton or local control panel.
What is needed is apparatuses, methods, and systems that allow a user to manually reset only a device that was tripped, using a pushbutton or local control panel, while allowing other devices to automatically reset. Apparatuses, methods and systems are also needed that allow a user to perform a timed synchronized plant start-up, while preserving an ability to manually reset the device that was tripped using a pushbutton or local control panel.